


First Impressions

by Penguin_Lord



Series: Oregon Files: Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Category: The Oregon Files - Clive Cussler
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Lord/pseuds/Penguin_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eric Stone suggested (see highly encouraged) Juan to hire Mark Murphy, Juan was less certain of his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

When Juan Cabrillo decided to poach Eric Stone, he knew right away he’d made a good choice. Eric, though seemingly flakey and prone to childish behavior, had a top flight mind and a backbone that wouldn’t bend under pressure. 

When Eric Stone suggested (see highly encouraged) Juan to hire Mark Murphy as well, Juan was less certain of his decision. In fact, for weeks afterward, he regretted his decision once a week, the first time being when Murphy used the stipend provided by the Corporation to decorate his cabin on black paint and the most powerful speakers he could find.

It wasn’t until two months later when Juan realized Murphy could predict Juan’s orders before he even said them that Juan started to warm up to the boy. 

For all his conspiracy theories and innocence towards the world Juan and most of the Corporation had spent their professional lives in, Mark Murphy was capable and responsible. And that was all that mattered. 

(Secretly, Juan was glad Murph was able to keep his fun-loving and quirky personality throughout all the shit the Corporation had been through. Lesser men would have retired or died by now. )


End file.
